darkgalaxiesgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
RotDQ: Episode 27
Recap Day 108 (3rd Marpenoth 1489 Cont'd) The party are in Castle Naerytar, their cover as Cultists as been blown. Solania has arrived and leads the party to the basement to escape the fighting on the surface. They discover the basement is more like a natural cavern. Solania explains she got enchanted by Wisps, which is why she got separated from the party. Croak sets up a string trap on the stairs. The party rest in the first cavern for an hour. The party hear fighting in the castle above, but none of it comes down to the cavern. Croak realises the dagger he found is a Dagger of Venom. As the hour continues, a fog creeps into their cavern. Maven goes to check on the source of the fog, but it is dark. Trior lights a torch. The party run into a Bullywug, and Croak claims they are working for Rezmir, but the Bullywugs says that Rezmir has already left. Trior says they really came from Slizard the Large. The Bullywug remains hostile, but one of them wave the party pass them by. The party walk into the next chamber. Ahead of them, down some stairs, swamp some giant centipedes. The party decide not to deal with the centipedes and backup to the room at the entrance to the basement. The Fog has gotten thicker and denser in the basement. The party try a new path that leads though some shallow water into a room filled with treasure. Above the treasure is an ooze on the cavern ceiling. The party open fire on the Ooze, killing it. The party looting the treasure. The party move back to the entrace and go down the path the mist is coming from. Going into the mist, they find it colder and denser the further in they go. The party come to a fork in the cavern, and head North-West to a cavern where the fog is coming from. A bullywug comes from the South-West corridor and attacks the party and retreats. Trior tries to bluff the Bullywugs, but Pharblex Splattergood the "King" of the Bullywugs just orders his bullywugs attack the party. The party kill the Bullywugs at the top of the stairs. Trior steps in the middel of the fog and he finds the portal. He says the magic words and vanishes. Navi charges down the stairs towards Pharblex Splattergood and other Bullywugs. Pharblex Splattergood throws a vial at Navi filled with gas, and the tiger goes crazy and attacks the party. Solania is forced to subdue Navi in order to save Maven. The party also defeat all the Bullywugs. The rest of the party go thought he portal to safety. They find themselves outside a lodge in some woods. Trior shows the party to 3 stones with runes written on it. The Runes are written in Draconic. The party level up. Level Ups Korbal Tallfort to level 6 *Max HP from 38 to 49 Maven Mirkana to level 6 *Max HP from 14 to 19 Trior Hizon to level 6 *Max HP from 41 to 48 Croak to level 6 *Max HP from 28 to 31 Category:Rise of the Dragon Queen Episodes